


Together on Mandalore

by Leechbrain



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leechbrain/pseuds/Leechbrain
Summary: Another Jedi. And the duchess.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olio/gifts).



> this was intented to be the au where tahl doesn't die but instead time travel/stasis chamber, wakes up during the clone wars, and ends up on mandalore for Reasons. smooches probably ensue.


End file.
